plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare/Concepts
These are the concepts for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''and [[Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2|''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2]].'' These are not fake, but rather scrapped and upcoming content, and concept art. Concept art Screenshot 2014-08-28-21-59-21.png|Foot Soldier concept art Screenshot 2014-08-28-21-59-19.png|All-Star concept art. There is also Jetpack Zombie from ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, suggesting that it was originally supposed to be in the game as a summonable zombie. Screenshot 2014-08-28-21-59-48.png|Peashooter concept art Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-58-45.png|Cactus concept art Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-58-56.png|Sunflower concept art Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-57-43.png|Chomper concept art Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-57-30.png|Peashooter concept art BsCrRQcCAAAUAf7.png 1012287 10152047363313214 1830416034 n.jpg|Peashooter concept art CHOMPERCONCEPTARTembed.png|Concept art of the Chomper FootSoldierPossibleConceptArts.jpg|Concept art of the Foot Soldier Confirmed Concept Art.jpg|Another concept art of the Foot Soldier when it was going to be a SWAT Zombie ScienctistConceptArt.jpg|Concept of the Scientist and Marine Biologist WtfAllStarConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the All-Star EngineerConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Engineer WtfPeashooterConceptArt.jpg|Very early concept art of the Peashooter WeirdPeaGatlingConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Pea Gatling ability pvz_character_01.jpg pvz_character_02.jpg pvz_character_03.jpg pvz_character_04.jpg pvz_character_05.jpg pvz_character_06.jpg pvz_character_07.jpg pvz_character_08.jpg pvz_character_09.jpg pvz_character_10.jpg pvz_character_11.jpg pvz_character_12.jpg pvz_character_13.jpg pvz_character_14.jpg pvz_square_01-Copy.jpg pvz_square_02.jpg pvz_square_03.jpg pvz_square_04.jpg pvz_square_05.jpg pvz_square_06.jpg pvz_square_07.jpg pvz_square_08.jpg pvz_square_09.jpg pvz_square_10.jpg pvz_square_11.jpg pvz_square_12.jpg pvz_square_13.jpg pvz_wide_01.jpg pvz_wide_02.jpg pvz_wide_03.jpg pvz_wide_04.jpg pvz1_day_final.jpg pvz1_night_final.jpg Chemist concept art (Art of PvZ).png|Chemist concept art Rock Peashooter It was first seen in a Twitter message by EA. It was scrapped from the first game, but it later appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as Rock Pea. Peashooter's and Sunflower's Rooted abilities In the first trailer, the rooted abilities of Peashooter and Sunflower looked different from after the game's release as there was no dirt surrounding their roots. Zomboss The Zombot was seen in an E3 2013 Demo of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Its model was never used in the final game, and is likely an unused boss. It does, with a slightly different visual appearance, appear in the Z-Tech Factory and Zombopolis in Garden Warfare 2, as the Ultra-Zombot 6000. Design a Peashooter contest These are the top 5 designs that PopCap was deciding to choose between when the Design a Peashooter contest was going on, Out of these, the Plasma Pea became the winner and was added to the game. Plasma pea concept art.jpg|The original Plasma Pea concept art. 1964893 10152081486778214 1723859048 n.jpg|The Octo-shooter. 1922202 10152081486768214 1823289789 n.jpg|The Bomb-shooter. 1002677 10152081486773214 2130451744 n.jpg|The Ninja Peashooter. 1966950 10152081489008214 1017055846 n.png|The Wizard Peashooter. Bosses in Gardens & Graveyards In one of the trailers, a Gargantuar is seen running to crush plants on Driftwood Shores. This might have been a mistake, or it was scrapped. There is also a Yeti Zombie seen near the tree garden on Main Street. Bling Chomper The Bling Chomper was one of the original Chomper variant concepts, but it was scrapped for being too underpowered. No more details were shared about it, so it is unknown why it was considered weak. The Disco Chomper from Garden Warfare 2 is vaguely similar to it. Differences from Plants in Garden Warfare (early) to Garden Warfare (currently) There are many differences from the old version of Garden Warfare to the current Garden Warfare, such as: General: *The ammo count on the bottom right of the screen were black, along with the plant and zombie projectiles being shown. *The animation for the playable plants were different. *Scaredy-Shroom and Disco Zombie were originally supposed to be playable characters, but the idea was scrapped. Instead, Scaredy-Shroom became a Spawnable Plant, while Disco Zombie became a zombie boss. *There were different sounds and audios from the plants and zombies, like Peashooter's voice being high-pitched. *The crosshairs for the plants were different. *In Garden Ops, they had a "life system". Supposely, it can be assumed that the plants instantly revive themselves when they go down, at the cost of one life. *The health icon was a plus instead of a heart. *In E3 2013 gameplay, a Zombot appeared in the end and stomped on the Cactus. Afterwards, it never appeared, suggesting that it was originally an unused boss. * You could only plant four Spawnable Plants, those being Peashooter, Gatling Pea, Bonk Choy and Scaredy-Shroom. *In Garden Ops, the wave counter was bigger, more darker and had more zombies. *Crazy Dave appeared on the screen instead on the top center. His animations and design are borrowed from Plants Vs Zombies, only sped up. However, his audio are borrowed from Plants Vs Zombies 2. *When characters use their longer abilities: (Sunbeam, Burrow) the abilities were crossed out with an X mark. *Some plants had different sound effects and their projectile sounds were different. *When a boss appeared, words like "Zomboss Records"( for Disco Zombie) or "Bring your Imp to Work Day" (for the Gargantuar) would be shown. *The death cam was different. It had purple coloring for the words and zoomed in on a plant or zombie. *Garden Warfare went under a different logo. Plants: Peashooter: *The Chili Bean Bomb had a sombrero that looks exactly like the Sombrero Bean Bomb. The bean also had a much more higher pitched voice and took longer to explode. *Hyper's icon showed a Repeater at full speed. The Repeater's look is from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Chomper: *Him eating a zombie was shortened. *Zombies actually attacked the Chomper as opposed to avoiding him. *Goop's icon was the same color as the projectile. *Burrow had Chomper's "fin" sticking out, making him look like a shark. Also when his "eating" animation was there, the "Dig Power" would continue to stay until he actually ate a zombie. *He had 200 health. Sunflower: * She had an unused ability where she would drop sunlight from her back. These sundrops would've healed Sunflower and other plants. **This ability was returned as a replacement for the Heal Flower in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville * Heal Beam looked noticeably much larger. * Sunbeam was originally called "Void Ray" and she would've had a red glow on herself. * Heal Flower originally looked like Marigold, and would've had 2 uses, meaning you could've planted 2 Heal Flowers. Cactus: *Cactus originally had 100 health. *At one point, her weapon was originally called " Semi-Auto Needle" and had 60 ammo. *Potato Mine would've had 10 uses. *Garlic Drone originally had words saying "Garlic Drone Ready!" when used, and "Corn Strike Ready" when deploying airstrikes, and had a different weapon name called the "Spike Needle". Corn Strike had more corns in earlier gameplay. Zombies: Foot Soldier: *He originally had 33 ammo in his weapon. Scientist: *He was originally called "Scientist Zombie" *His weapon had 5 ammo and was called "Zomboss Goo Blaster" Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Concepts